Bloody Angel Wings
by MistressKaia
Summary: I've lived to kill you. I love you otouto...you're mine forever. I'm your new partner, Aniki...The passions of the Uchiha brothers combine as Sasuke soon becomes the newest member of Akatsuki, but do old wounds heal when it was your entire family killed?
1. Reverie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or whoever else that may not be mine in this fic. Blah blah blah, blah blaitty blah blah.

WARNING! THIS FICTION CONTAINS YAOI AS IN BOYxBOY RELATIONS AND Or SEXINGS. ALSO INCEST. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE.

A.N: Well this is my first Naruto fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. If you notice some grammatical errors or spelling errors please tell me because I have some faults in both areas and I would like my fiction to be as nice as possible. Oh and be warned, it starts out a little slow, must work up to things. Thank you very much and on with the show!

Chapter 1: Reverie 

The patter of little feet echoed throughout the Uchiha mansion as a raven-haired boy, looking only about 7 or so, ran to the other end of the luxurious home, following the deck and slipping on corners.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" the raven-haired boy called out as his midnight eyes scanned every room; searching for the one he called brother.

The sun was elegant on the moonlit skin of the young boy, as he stepped out from under the canopy of the deck, rushing towards the garden just before him, a woman looking only about 25 tending to the reddest of roses, a favorite in the Uchiha house.

"Mother, where is nii-san?" The boy looked up at his mother who stood amongst the flowers of a garden, her hair just as raven colored as her son. Her features were smooth and her smile motherly as she replied to her son's question.

"Itachi is down by the pond. If you go down there be careful, Sasuke-chan, I still need to teach you to swim."

Sasuke's face lit up. The pond. Perfect! It was a hot day and a swimming lesson might be fun from his brother. "Nii-san can teach me!" Sasuke gave a small bow of thanks and ran fast, hitting the dirt road with a flash, kicking dust up behind him as he ran.

In the distance a teenager sat silently beside the shore, shoes off with his toes just brushing the water. Long raven locks blowing in the breeze, making it hard to tell if this elegant being was of any gender.

Sasuke ran up quickly, an innocent smile gracing his soft features. "Nii-san!" He almost jumped at his brother, his small arms wrapping tightly around the teen's shoulders, his head being buried into his back, just under the tresses of hair that reached to mid back.

Itachi leaned forward a little, he saw it coming, "What is it Sasuke?" his voice was low and stoic. Matching midnight eyes turning to his little brother, a mirror image of each other.

Sasuke looked up with a big smile, which soon faded into a puzzled look as he let go and wandered forward, ending up in his brother's lap with his face twisted into that confused look his brain clawing at what he had originally wanted to tell his older brother. Uttering silently almost embarrassed Sasuke spoke. "Um…I forgot."

Itachi sighed and messed his brother's silky spiked hair. "Foolish little one…if it's not important enough to remember then don't come down here searching for me. You almost had me worried that something had happened." Though the words seemed concerned, his voice was monotone as always.

Sasuke gave a huff, closing one eye halfway as Itachi messed with the black locks. "Well…can we swim…maybe?" Sasuke's voice slipped out in a slightly shy tone at first, shifting in his brother's lap and holding onto his shirt in his tiny hands.

Itachi simply lifted Sasuke up and out of his lap. Setting him on his feet and taking off his brother's black shirt, showing off his moonlit skin, something extremely attractive for his age. "Jump in. I'll stay here."

Sasuke gave another huff, taking his hand and pulling it. "Come with me and teach me to swim!"

Itachi raised one eyebrow, a rarity in itself. It came as a surprise that he didn't know how to swim. Slowly he stood and simply took a step atop the water, standing where it would be shallow. "Come on then Sasuke. I don't feel like getting wet before my mission so I'll remain here."

Sasuke waded out tilting his head up so he could still breath. Looking up at Itachi. "H-Help," he whimpered having to jump up to get air, going under a couple of times, sputtering and holding his hand up to him. "N-nii-san…h-help!"

Itachi stood above him, looking down at Sasuke; he leaned down and took his hand. "Kick your feet, move your arms. Don't splash."

Sasuke did as told, managing to stay up enough. His face lighting up as he caught on fast. Not realizing he was being drug out further in the pond. Itachi following him on the way.

Sasuke began to have more and more trouble staying up, looking up at Itachi and kicking as hard as he could to stay up, holding his arms up. "H-Help."

His voice was more of a whimper as he started to tire and sink into the water.

"H-Help, nii-san! HELP!"

Sasuke was sinking more and more as he looked up at his brother. His voice desperate as he cried out. Itachi simply watched, raising his foot and placing it atop Sasuke's head as he held him under, eyes slowly fading into red…the sharingan.

--------

A yell echoed through the snake mansion as Sasuke awoke from his dream, sweating and shivering in fear. He clutched the sheets in his fists, sweat running down his chest, cursing the fact he'd yelled for it would be any moment that Orochimaru would send one of his "pets" to check up on him.

The boy. The brother. Both had changed with bloody time. The boy was now 16, in the training of a snake for a future unknown, vowing to kill the one brother who ripped his mother, father, and family from him, his happiness.

Sasuke rubbed his shoulder, his moonlit skin still smooth and creamy as ever. Raven locks hanging in his eyes, giving a nice contrast to his skin, slowly shifting in the sheets as a knock came to the door.

Sasuke growled quietly as he blinked, sharingan replacing the midnight blue. "What is it…Kabuto…" His voice was more of a hiss when talking to Kabuto, something he picked up from his teacher.

A pair of round glasses peeked through the door, eyes narrowed behind them. Checking up on the scream of the man. "You know why I'm here…" He tossed something onto the bed, turning, silver strands obstructing the unearthly glow of the man's glasses. Kabuto's voice was laced with annoyance from the hissing tone, the one thing in this world he hated about his master and just one of the number of things he hated about Sasuke.

"In the neck this time…it's got a sedative in it so you'll catch up on the sleep you've missed from the last few nights." The purple clad man felt no need to say anything else as he turned and closed the door, his footsteps fading in the darkness down the hallway.

Sasuke glared at the item that landed atop his bed, a treat left by the medic Nin. He picked it up, a syringe, full and ready to be used, a memory suppressant for a good nights sleep…or possibly a good couple of days. One could never be sure of what it was Kabuto was giving the 'favorite'.

Sasuke inspected it with the sharingan and raised it to his neck, the needle piercing the skin as he injected the contents into his system, drawing the needle out and setting it to the side, the whole time his face remained stoic and unfeeling.

He laid back and slowly slipped into a dead like sleep. Returning to his dreams, but no suppressant could hold back the image of his brother. That man…that face so similar to his, those eyes so much the same, would always haunt him, always till the day he died.

- - - -

Three days past, Sasuke simply slept the sleep of the dead, unmoving from the spot in which he'd laid down in.

Golden eyes pierced the darkened room, almost appearing inside, as a pale fragile hand reached out and cupped Sasuke's cheek in his hand. A haunting voice cutting through Sasuke's dreams, shaking him from the clutches of sleep. "Sasuke-kun…wake up my little Sasuke-kun."

Red eyes greeted the golden ones, almost in a glare as he sat up, blankets slipping off as his bones cracked with his sudden movement after a still sleep. "Hm…." Sasuke was never in a very good mood when he was awoken from his sleep, often times it was the one thing that brought him comfort.

Orochimaru smirked as he pulled the boy into an embrace. Very much forced on Sasuke's part. "I've got some information for you, my little Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

A low growl emitted from his throat as he shifted in Orochimaru's thin arms, eyes narrowed still. "What…"

"I know right where Itachi-kun is…and he's waiting for you, my little Sasuke-kun. I think you're ready to fulfill your duty." His voice was in a low raspy hiss as he spoke, twirling Sasuke's raven hair between his fingers. A hidden motive let the boy serve his duty and then take his body for himself.

Sasuke was silent, emotionless, but the slight twitch was all the emotion Orochimaru needed. He let the man go, a sickening smirk placed on his snake-like face. "Hurry and dress."

Sasuke slipped out from the covers, head down. It was clear Orochimaru wasn't going to leave as he dressed. He could feel the golden eyes digging into his skin as they trailed over his body, inspecting his beautiful 'property.' However, Sasuke was used to it. This was his everyday since he was 13. He dressed quickly in his usual outfit, the same thing Orochimaru wore, but twisted to his own comfort. White kimono top open and showing his supple elegant skin in the front, a deep purple belt twisting into a bow in the front with black pants and a dark purple wrap around his waist.

"Tell me where he is." Sasuke looked over his shoulder, sharingan shining in the darkness, his words laced with venom. Orochimaru smirked in satisfaction, he would soon have his body, and there would be nothing to stop him.

- - - -

The trees danced with the wind as Itachi stood quietly in a clearing, his black and red Akatsuki cloak flipped and turned around his body in the increasing gusts. Dark clouds shrouding the area in shadows, thunder roaring in the distance as Sasuke approached.

"I'm disappointed in you…foolish little brother." Itachi's voice was hollow, void of anything as he turned to face his brother.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, meeting his brother's in a mass of red and black. "Disappointed? You should be proud…I've done just as you said!" Sasuke lurched forward, almost disappearing as the lightning flashed, kunai meeting kunai as Sasuke pushed Itachi's feet into the ground. Itachi remaining unmoving as the cold blade was draw back for another blow.

"I've grown to hate you!" Sasuke made a stabbing motion down to Itachi, a speed behind it unmatched as it dug into the cloth of Itachi's cloak. Itachi, however, merely side stepping the attack as he went to knee the man in the torso. Sasuke bent backwards, throwing his lower body up as he entangled legs with Itachi, slamming him into the ground. For once, Itachi was caught off guard.

"I've grown to spite you!" Sasuke found that under him was nothing but Itachi's cloak, feeling the sudden pain in his shoulders as several shuriken embedded themselves into him. He ripped them from his shoulder and suddenly appeared behind the leather-clad man. The bloody shuriken meting their mark, Itachi's sides, as Sasuke reared back and kicked the shuriken further in.

"And most of all…" Sasuke ducked as Itachi pushed a kunai back, grazing Sasuke's side. Sasuke pushed himself forward, hovering above Itachi, a knee digging into the man's neck as the sky opened up in a down pour, a kunai cutting into Itachi's cheek.

"I've lived to kill you."

Itachi kicked up and slipped out from under Sasuke. His black locks slipping out from their restraints as the strands clung to his skin from the rain. Emotionless. He closed his eyes for a moment, the sharingan twisting in his eyes into something so familiar to Sasuke, Mangekyo Sharingan.

With split second reaction Sasuke performed his gokakyou no jutsu, causing Itachi to jump back from the burning flames. Studding his brother's motions as he back to match him. The difference in power smaller then what it was before.

In the trees near by, the real Itachi sat against the tree trunk, watching the battle twist on and on growing impatient with every passing minute. He held his hand up as thousand of traps were suddenly sprung, poison needles pushing themselves towards the unknowing Sasuke.

Blood soon mixed with rain as Sasuke lay on the side of the battle ground, needles with poison tips in his back and legs. Vexation rising inside him, this was a low attack he should've seen coming as the shadow clone disappeared in a mass of smoke.

The red sharingan faded slowly, engulfed by the darkness of Sasuke's deep blue eyes. His vision flickering as he started to lose consciousness. The last images reaching his eyes were of his own image reaching out to him clouds of red dawn surrounding him.

---------

Chapter two will be up in a few minutes. Please enjoy what I have now. Sorry I'm not so good at the whole fighting thing, but I thought it might need at least one. Just to get the story going if anything. I promise, no more fucking fight scenes in later chapters! Thank you very much. (Action also promised in the next chapter.)


	2. Stolen Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Sasuke or Itachi…if I did I'd lock them in a room with a bed and chains …Yeah. Then record it…yeah.

WARNING! THIS FICTION CONTAINS BOYxBOY YAOI-NESS, AS WELL AS INCEST. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GO READ SOMETHING ELSE. THANK YOU.

A.N: Here's my much-promised soft lemon. Fan fiction doesn't allow any rough stuff and I'm too shy anyway. So yeah…enjoy. Same thing goes for this fic as before. Please if you see errors, message me and tell me what it is and how I can fix it. Thank you very much.

Chapter 2: Stolen Happiness 

Sasuke could feel the dampness of the room, the feeling of being in water. His stomach twisted as he felt acid in his throat. Rolling over and trying to push its contents out, there was nothing to put out though. His eyes slowly opened fully, looking around the darkness, he felt cold, painful, and ill. The only sound to meet his ears was that of rain.

Sasuke shifted, wondering if he was in hell, noting the bandages around his body, but also noting his lack of clothing. At this point he didn't care. His head fell back on something soft, a pillow, something familiar and earthly; surely he wasn't dead. His eye caught the sight of the red silk, then the subtle smell of fire, dim light emitting from a fireplace off to his right.

A door opened as light poured into the room for a moment, Sasuke winced then closed his eyes, head pounding from the sudden out pouring. A familiar voice reached his ear, however not one he wanted to hear.

"You're awake it seems." Itachi walked over, hovering over him, crimson eyes studying every little curve of Sasuke's feminine body. "How do you feel?"

Sasuke turned his head, holding onto the blankets that covered him, with holding his answer. 'What'd he care…' he thought as he tried to sit up, only to no avail. He gave another cough. 'Helpless…useless.' His thoughts were raging on. Here he was, sitting before his enemy, ill, injured, and unable to move; all the while lust filled eyes were watching him.

Itachi sat on the edge of the bed, next to Sasuke, placing a cold washcloth on his forehead. "Hm…stubborn as always otouto. You've been asleep for a week…funny how close you were to death." His voice left his lips like honey, but there was no emotion in it.

Sasuke shifted as the weight pulled him closer to his brother. He growled, giving himself the freedom of emotion as he glared and tried to move away from the one he called enemy, yet the one he also once called brother.

Itachi simply reached under the bed, taking out two sets of cuffs, throwing his leg on the other side of Sasuke's hips, raising his arms and chaining him to the bed. "You'll not be going anywhere, foolish otouto…" his voice was smooth and enticing as velvet, sending shivers up Sasuke's spine. The way he spoke was almost in such a way that would attract him to something, but what could it be?

"I-I hate you!" Sasuke spat as he pulled at his chains.

Itachi simply reached out, running his fingers through the silk like spikes that adorned the younger Uchiha's hair. "In due time…I'll have your mind changed."

Sasuke growled louder, pulling weakly on the chains and sighing. He wouldn't give up so easily. Itachi then tied his feet to the posts, midnight eyes trailing the body of his brother. Forbidden territory, but to him nothing was forbidden and there were no limits. What Itachi wanted, Itachi got.

"Here…" The older Uchiha leaned down and tucked Sasuke in; hovering over him. "Sweet dreams, otouto. I'll be watching over you." Sasuke writhed as Itachi's sharingan activated. "Mangekyo Sharingan…" The eyes of the spiked hair one widened as he slipped into the technique. Itachi got up just as Sasuke screamed out. His body twisting and contorting on the bed.

With a soft sigh Itachi left the room, leaving Sasuke in his trap. Simply adding insult to injury with his Sharingan.

- - -

Sasuke pushed and tugged at his restraints, his brother's hands trailing over his body as his nails drug bloody lines down his chest and sides, blood deep and beautiful against moonlit skin. Bodies hung all around, bodies of his family as he was hoisted above them, his brother committing a sin against their family, another defilement of the clan. All in view of the cold lifeless eyes, set for them to watch.

The faces of his parents being the most agonizing to see, Mother looking pained, and father looking ashamed, a site maddening to any child who longed for their praise.

Everything was a haze, torture, agony; yelling out as the pain seized his mind. Slowly being drenched in his own blood, Itachi trailing his hands in every cut. Sasuke's body sweat, the salt of it burning his cuts more as Itachi's hand trailed his inner thigh, whispering unearthly horrors into his ear as he did.

"You're only mine. Forever mine." A hand wrapped itself around Sasuke's neck squeezing and strangling him, causing him to scream out. He could feel and watch in a mirror placed before him the horrors and defilement of his own body, mother and father in the background watching as Itachi's fingers trailed over his length, bloody tears welling up in his eyes as another scream escaped his throat.

"Is it truly hate you have for me…for your body screams otherwise…foolish little brother."

He showed him images, the images he suppressed so well. Forbidden dreams and thoughts of his enemy, his family's death, and himself.

Sasuke had dreamt of this before, though it was so different, a mutual need for each other instead of this forced rape that engulfed his mind, a dream from which he couldn't wake up.

He'd lusted after his brother before; this was a sickening feeling, as he couldn't close his eyes, unable to hide the faces of his mother and father, and the view of his brother.

He tried to stifle a moan as he felt warmth along side the searing pain; but it came out in a bloody scream, he had to watch, he had to moan. He was only aiding in the defilement of his clan, and it felt sickeningly good.

- - -

Itachi sat beside the bed, his technique having worn off a day and a half later. He looked down at the brother whom he'd lost to hatred. Sasuke's features had grown to be something that even the word beautiful would be an insult to him. Just like his older brother, indescribable beauty ran in the family.

His fingers trailed over the two pale lips, only brushing the skin, as his onyx eyes remained fixated on them. "Poor little brother, you've not eaten in so long…" Something drew Itachi down, this feeling…it was something he'd hidden from himself. What was this feeling that cried out to him so uncharacteristically?

Itachi leaned down in a slow manner, his lips so close to that of the object of his current obsession. He could feel Sasuke's breath against his cheek, sending silent shivers up his spine. He felt awkward this way. Emotion, something that flooded him, making him curses his own skin, his own body. His hand trailed up Sasuke's chest as he took in the warmth that engulfed the younger Uchiha. The steady beat of his heart making him edge closer and closer, their lips so close to touching, the damp feeling that came from that which he wanted so much to capture.

Everything was building, touch, sweet touch. What was wrong with him! What hold does this boy have over him that he couldn't take his life! That face and those words so full of malice and hate that only urged him closer. The wounds he carved into the mind of his brother that he ripped and reopened. Breaking him over and over till he was only a shell of himself, yet…unable to kill him.

Every touch was like fire against the skin of his brother, these questions running through his mind as he dug his nails into the skin, drawing up that which kept Sasuke alive. It was like honey poison to Itachi, so inviting and so sweet, yet, ever so deadly.

His mind was swirling, feeling dizzy with this maddening feeling. He'd felt this before, that night…that night before the massacre.

- - -

The night was violent, roaring with thunder and lightning, heavy rain drowning out all sound except for the thunder.

Itachi slept through it, nonetheless, he was tired from the mission he'd been on previously. ANBU was rough on his body, and rougher on his mind.

The sound of his door opening, and the smell of the wet rain made him stir slightly as he felt the blankets lift, a shivering wet form lying next to him, sobbing.

"Hmm…what is it Sasuke?" Itachi's voice was held down with tiredness as he lifted the blanket and looked down at the sobbing, wet child. Naturally knowing who it was that invaded his slumbers, for he tended to invade them every night, however, Itachi didn't mind it. The extra warmth was something that seemed to calm him more then anything.

Sasuke looked up at him with hot tears falling down his cheeks. "I-I'm scared, nii-san…"

Itachi simply shook his head and sat up, only to have Sasuke burry his head into his chest. Itachi gave a noticeable umpf as a breath escaped him with the sudden impact. He noticed the raven locks of his younger brother were dripped wet. This was curious, as there were canopies over the walkway to the other side of the mansion.

"Why are you wet, otouto?"

Sasuke looked up at him, still sobbing. "I-I t-took th-the quickest w-way t-to g-g-g-get here. T-Through t-th-the courtyard."

Itachi shook his head again; Sasuke's room was located next to his mother and father's room. Itachi's room however was located on the far end of the mansion, isolated. Though, that didn't stop Sasuke from running there every time he had a bad dream or was scared.

Smooth fingers lightly pushed themselves against Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish otouto."

Sasuke placed his hand on his forehead and sobbed more. Itachi leaned in and kissed the tears away, his hand finding itself on the back of the younger Uchiha's neck.

"Dry up and remove your shirt." Itachi smiled softly to the child, a rarity he only showed around his Sasuke.

Sasuke of course did as told, removing his shirt and shivering softly. Itachi took the blanket he'd be sleeping under and wrapped it around Sasuke tightly, pulling him into his lap with his arms wrapped around his feminine waist. Itachi found his head resting atop Sasuke's head, raven locks mixing with each other. Sasuke found his head resting on Itachi's chest with a soft and slow calming washing over him; the sound of his heartbeat was something Sasuke always enjoyed.

Time past as they sit there, Sasuke soon fast asleep even with the steady rumble in the background. Itachi laid the sleeping child down slowly, a hand placing itself on his chest to feel the rise and fall of each breath. Observing his brother, noting every little detail. How much calmer he looked when he was sleeping around him. How his lips were parted very slightly while he gave soft breaths of peaceful sleep, how sometimes his eyelids would move with his dreams.

Sasuke rolled over, clinging to Itachi with his head snuggling into Itachi's chest with a soft sound. "Nyuu…" It was almost a purr from the little Sasuke, making Itachi want to see the expression of his little brother's face.

A hand slipped up and tilted Sasuke's head back slightly, Sasuke had the most angelic look that could be imagined, surely he'd come from heaven, sent down just for Itachi.

Slowly, the older brother leaned down, drawn to his innocent lips, capturing those lips in his own for a moment. As he pulled back, a feeling surrounded him.

What was this…this was…love? That attraction that was so forbidden welcomed him with a stabbing motion through the heart. Itachi leaned back, his hand locked over his own mouth as he sat wide-eyed looking at the innocently sleeping boy.

His fingers found themselves pulling at his own raven hair, head down. He wanted to test himself. He was an ANBU captain; life was too short to get attached to someone. To rip the heart of his brother out once he were to die in a mission, which could be just a matter of days at the increasing danger of the missions.

There seemed to be only one way to get out. One-way to get rid of this feeling to stop the maddening feeling, a way to end feelings completely. He'd already obtained the Mangekyo…now he needed to test it, not only test that but test himself as well.

Itachi's eyes turned to his brother, reaching out as a hand wrapped itself around the small neck. Slowly his grip tightened as Sasuke woke up with the sudden lack of breath. His innocent eyes turned upwards to Itachi, whimpering. Itachi suddenly let go and found himself hugging the one whom he'd tried to kill, simply to test himself and set himself free of this accursed feeling.

"Otouto…"

His voice was shaken for once. Sasuke looked up and what he saw shocked him. A single tear ran down Itachi's cheek. The younger Uchiha leaned up and licked it away, as Itachi had done to him. Sasuke hugged Itachi's head to his chest, running his fingers through the older Uchiha's long ravened hair.

"I'm not going to go anywhere. I love you nii-san." Sasuke's words reached into Itachi with a strong tug letting go of his brother and getting up, the light of dawn shining through the windows.

"Thank you, otouto…" Itachi stood and looked back at his brother. He walked out the door, rain beating against the wood, going to his next ANBU mission early. Preparing himself for the night. He would get rid of the one thing that held him back from having his brother, even if it were to kill him.

- - -

Itachi reached out to Sasuke, the fire cracking and illuminating the red silk sheets. He found his fingers trailing over Sasuke's cheek causing the sleeping man to twist in almost instinctive disgust.

"You said you'd always be there otouto. What would you think if you knew you had betrayed me just as much as I'd betrayed you?" His words came out in a whisper, eyes closing as he trailed his other hand down Sasuke's chest, leaving cuts in the wake of his fingers.

"You were the only one who said that they loved me. My otouto…" Itachi's hand caressed Sasuke's inner thigh as he laid his head on his chest. "You've matured into something so welcoming. Oh if only your life hadn't slipped through my fingers that night…I wouldn't have these pointless feelings now."

Sasuke felt the weight on his chest as his eyes shot open, only to show just how broken he was from his forced dream. His body started to shake with fear at the feeling of warm blood slipping down his torso and his mortal enemy lying atop him.

Itachi looked up at his younger brother, finding himself drawn up to him as slender delicate fingers were placed behind his neck, pulling him into a passionate yet rough kiss. Sasuke's eyes only widen more as he took it in, not having much of a choice.

Sasuke soon found that blood was gathering in his mouth as his brother bit into his lip, tongue trailing over the small wound and taking in the metallic tasting liquid. Itachi's fingers ran over his spine and slowly down his body as he pushed up against him with the roughness he was accustom to. Pulling back from the kiss, Itachi opened his darkened eyes and looked into the pools of what remained of his brother, blood running down the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

"You must be used to this…knowing Orochimaru, he's already claimed this body as ever more his." Itachi's fingers lightly gathered the blood that ran from the younger Uchiha's mouth and slipped them into Sasuke's mouth, pushing against his tongue as a signal to suck on them.

Sasuke did as told as tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes, sucking on his brother's fingers then letting them free of the warmth of his mouth.

"He has tried…. but I've pushed him away." Sasuke's reply came quietly as one tear fell down his cheek.

Itachi leaned in, licking away the salty drop. "Stubborn as always, otouto…" Itachi slowly sat up and above Sasuke, straddling him as he looked at the one before him. A being only 16 years old, angelic in his appearance with such a forced maturity, surely this maturity had come at a price.

The older Uchiha slipped his hands back to where they were before, his fingers trailing over Sasuke's soft leg and slowly up. Sasuke twitched and shivered under the touch as he lifted his lower body slightly in a natural reaction, holding in the sounds he wished so desperately to make but he wouldn't allow Itachi the satisfaction.

Silently, Itachi moved up, his fingers trailing the length of his younger brother, teasing him to arousal.

"S-Stop…please nii-san…"

Sasuke's tears were flowing freely down his cheeks now, he must have been holding them in for sometime, years of not just what developed in those few minutes. Truly he had been broken.

Itachi leaned up, seeing his mirror image with tears on his cheeks only edged him on more. A hot tongue slipped over Sasuke's cheeks, gathering his tears and forcing him into another painful kiss. Sasuke's body started to comply to the touches, his secret fantasies clawing their way up to the surface, giving in and moaning with a certain desperation into his older brother's mouth.

A shiver ran over the older of the two, sending him into a state of ecstasy, pushing him over the edge of want to a necessary need. Itachi kissed down Sasuke's chest in a frenzy of force and roughness, stripping himself of every article of clothing and freeing his own length.

A push of the hips and a sudden touching of their most intimate places caused Sasuke to cry out in his own need. New feelings and new pleasures engulfing the young Uchiha, forbidden fruit often times being the sweetest.

Itachi placed himself at Sasuke's entrance, pushing himself in without a word, a notable breath of pleasure escaping him as he began, the warmth engulfing him entirely.

Sasuke cried out and shivered under the weight and the feeling of his brother brushing every pleasurable spot inside of him, however, the pain of his own virginity causing blood to run out with every move. Moans of pleasure came from both parties as Itachi leaned over, letting his brother free of restraints, allowing Sasuke to wrap his arms around the shoulders of his enemy, pushing his hips up.

"A-Aniki!" Sasuke cried out, his moans twisting into screams. Building, building, building making his head spin as the climax of it all began to approach with such a sudden pressure it made his stomach hurt.

"Louder." The demand was panted in a desperate whisper into Sasuke's ear, the motion of Itachi's hips growing faster and more painful as the older Uchiha hit the spot that made the younger twist in sweet agony.

"ANIKI!" Sasuke cried out, his body twisting and succumbing to the pain and pleasure Itachi gave him.

Just as quickly as it had begun, it had ended. Itachi lying on his younger brother's chest, panting softly with his hair feathered out against Sasuke's creamy skin. Both of their essence mixed together on Sasuke's stomach, blood running from Sasuke's entrance with a few scratches on Itachi's back.

"I love you otouto…"

"I love you too nii-san."

Sasuke found his head nuzzled against the very one he'd lived to kill, the one who once took away his happiness. The very one who lay, sweating atop him, dozing lightly.

Sasuke's eyes trailed the room; he saw a knife and an apple beside the bed on a side table. This was his chance to kill his brother, his chance to finally avenge his clan and regain his happiness.

A hand slipped down and lightly grasped his enemy's chin, a thumb running over Itachi's lower lip. Onyx eyes looked up at Sasuke, Itachi's body moving up and licking Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke opened his mouth as their tongues greeted each other, intertwining passionately. Slowly Itachi leaned down and in, the contours of Itachi's lips against Sasuke's seemed so perfect a fit unmatched by any other.

A realization came to Sasuke as one arm wrapped around Itachi's shoulders, and one to the side, towards the side table where the knife and apple lay.

Itachi leaned his head to the side and pushed more into the kiss, his tongue massaging the side of Sasuke's mouth and over his tongue, proceeding to push against it in a rough manner.

Sasuke's fingers touched the edge of the wooden table; his finger nails lightly digging into the wood. Lightly he returned the kiss, rubbing the back of Itachi's neck to keep him distracted as he almost started to wrestle with Itachi's tongue.

'I have a chance. Now's my chance!' His fingers brushed the handle of the knife but the touch was unnatural, something screamed out to him to stop. His hand slipped from it as he deepened the kiss with Itachi.

'This isn't…true.' Sasuke's body relaxed slowly, the thoughts flooding his mind. He realized he loved his brother. He always had. He always wanted to be just like him, but not quite, he wanted more. His happiness had been ripped away, but within those years of hatred, those years of bloodlust after his brother, it remained. He loved him and his happiness had always been right before him, hidden within his forced hatred. Now, his happiness was happening. He wasn't about to take it away now.

Itachi opened his eyes and saw his brother's hand reaching for the knife. Pulling back he hovered over his brother. "Kill me if that's your deepest wish…no other can. Only you."

His voice had that smooth texture that drew Sasuke in like a hungry puppy.

Slowly Sasuke took hold of the knife, Itachi closed his eyes and laid his head on Sasuke's chest. The knife was raised, and then dropped quickly with a stab.

The juices of life flowed from what remained.

Sasuke took hold of one of the slices of the apple he'd cut into, lightly pushing it against Itachi's lips.

"Why would I take away the one thing that makes me happy?" Sasuke allowed himself a smile as Itachi bit into the apple, taking in its sweetness. He leaned in and pushed some of the apple into Sasuke's mouth, sharing the sweetness.

Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest.

Ok. Chapter 2. What'd you think? Comments keep me going and this fic if far from over. I promised action and you got action. Funny how this stuff comes from a virgin who hasn't even had her first kiss. XD Eh, I don't know if I'm good at it though. I suppose its just because I think not a good writer, however I leave that decision up to you. I do want to know from those who have had their own little kiss experiences if I've captured it properly. Thank you very much and good day.


	3. Box of Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and or any characters from said series. If I did…well…it would be messy.

WARNING! THIS FICTION CONTAINS BOYxBOY PAIRING AND INCEST. DON'T READ OR LEAVE NEGATIVE COMMENTS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I'M WARNING YOU NOW.

AN: Well after the last chapter, this one is going to be more fluff then umpf. Thank you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how truly overjoyed I am! Because of those reviews I've developed this into a full 7 or 8 chapter story. Reviews will always keep me going. So please enjoy this chapter! (Though this chapter is riddled with cheesy luff-ness. XD)

Chapter 3: Box of Memories 

He felt like a child in the arms of his older brother, sweet memories pouring over his mind as new ones were slowly being made to replace the pain that had haunted him.

Itachi's fingers ran through Sasuke's hair in a soothing manner as his lips met the younger one's forehead, it was just like old times. Sasuke nuzzled Itachi's chest as he opened his eyes, waking up from the sleep he shared with his brother. "Mm…nii-san?"

"Yes, otouto?" Itachi looked down at Sasuke, almost as though his forced maturity had melted away Sasuke scooted up and gave Itachi a soft kiss on the cheek.

Itachi allowed himself a small smile as he slipped a hand down, tilting Sasuke's head back and giving Sasuke the first soft kiss since the ordeal started. The younger Uchiha shifted in the kiss, his eyes feeling heavy by the sudden passion that filled him. The kiss was broken after a few moments that felt like an eternity to them both; the feelings shared being woven together into something full of lust and need.

Sasuke sat up very slowly, his body still weak from the poison that had run through his blood stream. A hand came up and found itself holding Sasuke up. Itachi slipped his arm under the younger's legs and under his back, throwing the red silk sheet over his otouto.

"A hot bath will help the wounds and illness." Itachi's voice flowed into Sasuke's ear with such a softness it made him forget about the wounds and his dizziness. "Ok, nii-san…."

Itachi gave a slight nibble onto Sasuke's ear. "Keep quiet though…Deidara might steal you for an art reference."

Sasuke didn't quite understand but he did as told, knowing the Akatsuki mansion wasn't the safest place, outside of Itachi's room. A few strands of raven hair could be seen under the blanket, Itachi dawned a black silk robe as he took the mass to the awaiting bath.

A smooth voice came from behind Itachi. "What's that…yeah?"

A tall blond figure lurked out of the room next to Itachi's, an ocean blue eye looking inquisitively at the mass in the red sheet. A small metallic lens shown through the tresses of the long blond hair that covered one eye, focusing in on the spot.

Itachi looked over his shoulder; his sharingan shining in a bloody crimson manner, if there was one member in particular that annoyed him it was his neighbor, Deidara. Deep into the night he was subjected to the clay sculptor's arguments with the puppeteer, Sasori, about what true art is. Every night it ended the same way with the banging on the walls and the calls of "unn" or "yeah", Sasori's way of shutting Deidara up he supposed.

"Its just a doll…." Itachi's voice left him in the icy tone that he always used with his fellow man.

"A doll, unn!" Deidara sounded excited as he moved closer. "Let me see, unn! Dolls can be considered a fine art. That's what Sasori-sama says anyway…I still think a good explosion out does any doll." Deidara's voice faded as he muttered the last part.

Itachi took several steps forward with a slight tightening of his grip, squeezing one of Sasuke's wounds. The younger Uchiha by this time was dizzier then he was when he left the room, he suppressed the pained sound he wanted to make. Sasuke's eye peeked out as he performed a silent jutsu. 'Henge'

Deidara's hand reached over as Itachi sighed, letting him see the 'doll'. The mouth in Deidara's hand took hold of the sheet between its teeth and pulled it back.

There in Itachi's arms was what looked to be a doll of Sasuke, its eyes were dull and closed; facial features vulnerable and smooth with its skin being glossy and plastic. His hair was lighter and looked artificial hanging in his eyes.

Deidara was drawn in as he moved the hair of the doll. "Its…amazing, yeah. Beautiful, unn…" His azure eyes turned up to meet the crimson ones that glared so threateningly at him. "What are you going to do with it, yeah?"

Itachi covered the 'doll' and opened the door to the bath. "Cleaning it…" He stepped in and slammed the door behind him, locking it before Deidara could follow.

"Touchy today…yeah." He turned and wandered down the hall, after some more clay for his latest masterpiece.

-----------

Sasuke dismissed the jutsu touching his face with a slight sigh, even if it was an illusion; the feeling of being plastic was almost sickening. Itachi leaned down and captured the lips of the shaken brother.

"Hmm…my doll indeed." His crimson sharingan faded slowly into the onyx eyes he was so used to. Sasuke nuzzled Itachi's shoulder and closed his eyes, holding the red sheet up, the sound of cascading water begging him to look at his surroundings.

The tub was large, big enough for several people. It looked more like a hot spring then a bath as the steam filled the room, making it hard to see. As the spiked haired boy's eyes cleared he could tell that it wasn't a tub at all, but an enclosed hot spring. It was, after all, Akatsuki, and only the best would suffice. Itachi took the cloth that covered Sasuke away and tossed it to the side, picking Sasuke up as though he were a small child

The younger Uchiha felt the nearly boiling water touch his skin as he gave a small gasp, Itachi let go as Sasuke found the water was rather deep, the rocks that lined the spring drifting farther away from him. A small sense of panic filled his senses as his recent dream came to mind. He desperately clung to Itachi with his eyes closing tight.

"N-Nii-san…help…help…nii-san…" His voice was haunted as he began to shake, his face paler then usual.

Itachi's eyebrows rose slightly at this sudden change. "What is wrong, otouto?" The older wrapped his arms around the younger's shoulders as he ran his fingers through the silky spikes.

Tears ran down Sasuke's cheeks as he hugged tightly to Itachi. "D-don't let me drown…don't kill me…please Aniki…"

A slight wave of guilt washed over Itachi. This was the product of his mental scaring, he knew he was good at it, but he didn't know he was this good. Itachi held tightly to his younger brother, leaning in and whispering into his ear. "Otouto…I'll protect you with my life if I need to. You're my happiness."

Sasuke held tightly to Itachi as hot tears ran down his cheeks and fell onto Itachi's chest. "Nii-san…" his voice was strangled by the emotions that gripped him at the time.

Itachi simply shook his head and leaned in, pushing Sasuke under the water with the force of the kiss.

Sasuke opened his eyes under the water to be met with one of the most beautiful sites he would ever see. Itachi's eyes were only about half closed as his raven locks feathered around him brushing against porcelain skin, eyes that deep color that drew Sasuke in so willingly. The light reflected off of Itachi perfectly as he deepened the kiss, a hand behind the younger one's neck.

Sasuke felt the passion being poured into the kiss, a fire that burned brighter then any other as he sunk into his brother's arms. Slowly being drawn back up to the surface of the water. Sasuke took a breath and slipped his fingers through Itachi's as their hands laced together, Sasuke's forehead leaning up against Itachi's forehead, both gazing into each other's eyes with such a passion, even the story of Romeo and Juliet couldn't match a love like this.

"Nii-san…I'll always live for you."

"I'd give my life for you, Otouto."

A small smile crossed Sasuke's face as he ran his fingers through the waterfall of black hair that ran down Itachi's back, even when it was wet it was softer then the finest cloth.

Itachi humored his brother; it was just like when Sasuke was little, how he'd play with the black strands and braid them, brush them. It was always a feeling he hated to admit that he enjoyed. He was a purring kitten in the hands of his younger brother.

Sasuke smiled and lightly licked the lower lip of his brother, slipping away and holding onto his hand. "I need to wash…"

Itachi gave a soft sigh and handed him the necessary things he needed to do so. Grabbing his own things Itachi began to scrub the substance though his hair, an odorless shampoo.

Sasuke however was displeased to find that the shampoo he was using was of a cherry scent. 'Great…now I'm going to smell like a girl.' He thought as he placed the gooey contents into his hands and began to lather it though his, now dulled, spiked hair.

The scent caught Itachi's nose as he came up from rinsing his hair under a small waterfall off to the side. He realized he'd given Sasuke Deidara's washing things. 'Great…now he's going to smell like an imbecile.' He thought this and shook his head, reaching for his conditioner and beginning that process.

Sasuke wandered up beside Itachi, sharing the waterfall that fell, pushing away the cherry scent and drowning it in the water. Sasuke only conditioned his bangs and the tips of his hair, rinsing it faster then Itachi did. 'Onto body wash…ugh, what horrible surprise awaits me here…' The younger Uchiha gave a sigh and took the washcloth, pouring the wash onto it and lathering.

The smell drifted to Itachi as he rinsed the conditioner out, this smell was deffinintly not of Deidara's. Vanilla lavender danced over Itachi's senses as he watched Sasuke trailing his arms over his body, drowning out the smell of cherry.

Sasuke didn't mind this scent as he often times used it on himself; it didn't take long for him to feel the strong arms of his brother around his waist. His eyes widen lightly as he felt Itachi's tongue running over his ear, leaning in and giving a soft bite to it, this made Sasuke putty in his lover's hands.

Itachi's kisses trailed down onto the younger's neck. "A-Aniki…let me rinse first."

"Hmm…this scent suits you." Itachi's whisper made Sasuke give a noticeable shiver as he slipped out from his brother's arms and under water, the scent washing away, and yet lingering on Sasuke.

With that the bath ended with Itachi pulling Sasuke out.

-----------

After some quick maneuvering to get around Itachi's neighbors, the two were dressing in Itachi's room.

Sasuke wore some of his brothers clothing which fit him surprisingly well, though the black leather pants were a few inches longer then what he was used to, but he didn't mind. He'd never really worn fishnet before so the shirt was new to him.

He couldn't help but notice though Itachi's gaze at him. Sasuke looked like Itachi's pet the way he was dressed, his hair wettened down and the normal spikes he had seeming more like long tresses; truly a spitting image of his brother.

Something however caught Sasuke's eye as he was drawn to the necklace that adorned Itachi's neck. His fingers reached out and circled the rounded metals, each attached to a small silver chain.

"This is…" His voice left him in a whisper.

Itachi nodded slightly. "Hm…the gift you gave me for my 12th birthday. Heh, you were so happy to give it to me." Though, he couldn't help but remember the disappointment on Sasuke's face when he didn't wear it.

The younger Uchiha's slender fingers slipped under the necklace as he gripped it. "I remember it being a lot bigger in my palm. Why did you choose to wear it after you left?" He looked up at his brother as he felt Itachi's hand take hold of his.

"To remind me of the precious one I left behind."

Sasuke leaned his head down against the clutched fist of his brother and him.

Itachi pulled back and walked to a drawer off to the side, taking it out and setting it on the bed, inside were several pieces of paper and some little trinkets.

Sasuke sat down and took hold of one of the pieces of paper. On the paper was a red crayon drawing of just the two of them, it was childish and looked like a bunch of scribbles, but it was clear that it was precious to Itachi. He set it aside and picked up what appeared to be a yo-yo with the Uchiha family crest on it.

"God…I remember this…" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. As a child he'd tried so hard to master the art of yo-yoing. He'd bring it up and down then try to do tricks. He recalled one time that it had slipped off his finger and hit Itachi right between the eyes. "I can't believe you didn't dodge it when it slipped."

Itachi rolled his eyes and messed his younger brother's hair, lying back against his pillow. "Hm, I was tired from a mission."

Sasuke leaned over and laid his head on his brother's chest. "That's always your excuse, nii-san."

Itachi couldn't help but smirk, just then he sounded just like he did as a child. "It was always the truth."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi and reached up his fingers nearing Itachi's forehead. Itachi, however, took hold of Sasuke fingers and turned them on himself. Using Sasuke's hand he poked Sasuke's forehead. "You can't use my technique against me foolish otouto."

Sasuke huffed. "You never taught me shuriken so its only right I get one."

"You didn't need to the way you flung that damn yoyo at my head." For once, Itachi laughed. It was almost haunting the way his voice could change so suddenly into a sound so pleasing it pulled him in. Sasuke leaned up and kissed him deeply, Itachi simply pushed Sasuke forward on the bed, slipping on top.

"Hm…remember, otouto. You're my doll." Sasuke looked up at Itachi as he spoke and nodded, licking his brother's lips.

A sudden knock came to Itachi's door, the smell of fish leaking in from underneath, a rough voice coming from the other side. "Itachi-sama, we've got a mission."

Itachi hung his head as he muttered. "Coming, Kisame…"

Sasuke laid back against the pillow, nuzzling himself in.

"Don't leave this room, and stay quiet. I'll be back later on, otouto." Itachi leaned down and kissed him deeply for a moment. After pulling back he grabbed the infamous cloak and his straw hat, leaving the room with the door locking.

"Yeah…just like old times…" Sasuke whispered as his eyes drifted closed, slipping into his memories as his fingers trailed over the wooden yoyo.

Ok Chapter 3. I hope you liked it. This one was more fluff and taking shots at Deidara. (I love Deidara so all the shots taken here are, just that, jokes.) Reviews are love and I promise a lot of suspense in the next chapter. Thank you for your time. (And sorry for the cheesiness.)


	4. Brotherly Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, well…there would be many happy fangirls out there by the many yaoi tapes.

WARNING! THIS FICTION CONTAINS BOYxBOY LOVE AND INCEST WITH SEXINGS! (Especially in the last part of this chapter **blush** I'm such an evil writer.). IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE REDIRECT YOURSELF TO A DIFFERENT STORY. THANK YOU!

AN: The reviews really have been over whelming and a huge confidence boost, everyone. Thank you for your time in reading and I promise you more interesting chapters as times go on. I'm trying to update as much as I can due to the fact that my sister-in-law is pregnant and due anytime, so I will get as much in as I can with the coming birth of my niece or nephew. As well as I will be going to an anime convention in Iowa and will not have time during that week, as I've some finishing touches I need to do on my cosplay costume. Again, thank you for you support and I love all of my fans.

Chapter 4: Brotherly Team

The days had become longer and longer, a mere five days since Itachi left on his mission. Sasuke felt the room was closing in on him with every passing hour, wondering if he'd been abandon by the one he loved, once again.

A window just above Itachi's bed and hoisted high above the room was his only way to get food. He often would set a piece of apple left over on the window ceil and kill whatever it was that chose to take a bite.

A true ninja knew how to get food in any situation and make it edible. Sasuke would clean the animal and use the remains as fuel for the fire, cooking it and eating it as it came. The Uchiha felt as though he was going to go insane if he had to spend another day in this godforsaken room.

He barely slept at night with the usual bickering from the room next to Itachi's, and then the romping of what sounded of sex into the early morning hours. In a way it made Sasuke jealous that others were experiencing the passion he'd built up and suddenly been deprived of.

However, day time was quiet and welcomed his sleep with open arms, spending his night taking the yoyo and watching as it spun upwards and down in the same monotonous way every time.

The dawn of the seventh day had come; Sasuke found it harder to resist jumping from the window and getting some air. What could it hurt?

The Uchiha channeled the chakara into his feet and walked up the wall without much effort, squeezing through the window, the air of the dawn giving him such a welcoming feeling, freedom.

The air was damp with the rain that had gone through, it felt good on Sasuke's skin as he jumped through the trees, dew dropping onto his face and body, soaking through the fishnet shirt and dampening his torso.

Two yellow eyes peered out from a near by tree as a form sunk out of the tree, the green cage like mass opened revealing a head that was colored a dark green and white with deep green hair.

"Looks like a good snack." One's voice was smooth and timid.

"Enough for a good breakfast." The other half spoke in a haunting tone, the trap closed and sank back into the tree as they took chase.

Sasuke jumped up onto a tall branch and looked out over the lake that met his eyes; it stretched out far and provided a good view of the sunrise. The Uchiha leaned his head against the bulk of the tree, his midnight eyes taking in the red colored clouds and the deep orange colors that filled the sky.

Just as Sasuke had relaxed he found himself in a trap, eyes widening and the flytrap like 'plant' began to close in on him. He braced himself as he pushed the jaws open as much as he could, an acid started to burn his hands as he let out a yell.

Everything was spinning as Sasuke reached for the one kunai he brought with him, finding that every time he stabbed the plant, more acid seeped out of the jaws, and the more the jaws pushed closed, not giving him enough time to do the hand seals for a jutsu.

"DAMNIT!" He felt his foot slip as the jaws snapped closed around him.

"Gokakyou no Jutsu!" the yell came as the 'plant' was burnt along the outer edges. "Spit him out Zetsu, he's my pet." Crimson eyes met the golden ones as the one called Zetsu pushed Sasuke out, several burns along his arms and torso.

Itachi stood above the shaken Uchiha, reached down and picking him up by the back of the neck, Sasuke hanging limp, he knew he was going to get it now.

Kisame stood up and off to the side watching, his head tilted to the side as his toothy grin remained twisted in the threatening manner that sharks often had. He recognized this boy from a previous encounter after going after the kyuubi, Uchiha Sasuke.

Something Kisame enjoyed about the boy, however, was the effect he had on Itachi. The stoic man would animate suddenly around the younger Uchiha, almost as though he held something over Itachi that he couldn't ignore.

Itachi turned away from the plant and headed back to the mansion, carrying Sasuke by the neck the whole way. Kisame followed a ways back, watching.

"You realize the boss is going to want to see him since he's connected to Orochimaru." Kisame spoke in his usual rough tone as he jumped from tree to tree.

Itachi sent a deadly glare over his shoulder at the shark like man, pulling Sasuke up as they got to the front gate. Itachi walked in silence after picking Sasuke up to carry him bridle style down the halls of the Akatsuki mansion.

He entered a large, dark room as a low voice came from off to the side, eyes peeking out of the darkness.

"Of all people to bring an intruder into the organization, I thought you'd be the last."

Itachi set Sasuke down with his arms hanging to his sides, the collar of his cloak hiding his face as red sharingan eyes peered out from behind them. "Its my younger brother. He possesses great strength and he knows a lot about Orochimaru. He may prove to be especially useful to catch the traitor."

The eyes that pierced the darkness disappeared for a moment as the shadowed figure lurked over Sasuke. The young Uchiha's eyes faded into the sharingan, staring down the figure in a threatening manner.

A low laugh emitted from the figure as he turned away. "A spitting image of you Itachi-san…hm. Test him…He's associated with Orochimaru but he's also associated with the kyuubi. Perhaps we can use him for a lot more then what he seems."

Itachi looked down at the image of him, looking up at him, sharingan meeting sharingan. As though it was a mutual agreement, Sasuke spoke.

"It's a deal."

----------------

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, his feet dangling lightly in the air. Itachi was in the process of changing his bloody shirt, tossing something in Sasuke's lap.

"Use that on your burns…"

Sasuke slipped out of his fishnet shirt and placed the balm on the spots, sitting quietly. "Sorry…" his voice was timid and soft.

Itachi turned and walked over, tilting Sasuke's head up, their eyes meeting each other as Itachi pushed Sasuke back, straddling him. "You realize I'm going to have to punish you for disobeying my request, otouto…"

Somehow, this didn't sound as pleasant to Sasuke as he thought it would.

Itachi leaned in and gave a rough bite to Sasuke's lower lip, rocking his hips slightly, and enticing Sasuke's need. The younger Uchiha couldn't help but push his hips up as Itachi's tongue slipped down to Sasuke's neck, his hands being pinned up against the bed, a slight moan slipping from his lips as Itachi bit down.

Almost on cue the door swung open, Deidara in the doorway.

"Itachi-san can I bor…row…unn…" Deidara's visible eye widen as he held up a hand and took out a piece of clay, molding it quickly. "What positioning and passion, yeah! This piece could really make a bang!" The blonde snickered at his own joke.

Itachi's eyes narrowed into the most frightening glare one could imagine.

"Deidara…you're a nuisance." A low annoyed voice came from behind Deidara as reddened hair came into view, emerald eyes looking dull and unammused. Without so much as giving a glance into the room, he took hold of the back of Deidara's cloak and pulled him away. "Your art is dull anyway…"

"Is not, unn! With a bang like this I could even gain your passion for my art! Unn!" Sasori simply sighed, closing the door without touching it. A slight yell and a thud echoed through the wall, upon the sound of reaching their own room, the tune of the usual bickering and the usual 'making up' soon following.

Itachi sighed and crawled off Sasuke. "I'll punish you later…that imbecile…" Itachi muttered to himself as he took hold of his Akatsuki cloak, buttoning it and reaching for his hat.

"I've got a mission, so do you…I gather you know what it is?" Itachi's voice was back to that stoic nature as he walked to the doorway. Sasuke sat up and gathered his own clothing, moving to the far side of the room to change, he never enjoyed the clothing that Orochimaru gave him, but it he would only have to wear it a little longer. Sasuke enjoyed wearing his brother's clothing, as it gave him the feeling he was always around his brother, his smell, his warmth, all seemed to engulf the clothing when he wore them.

Sasuke dawned the clothing, looking towards who brother for a moment.

"This is your mission alone…bring us the kyuubi." Itachi's voice was smooth, yet monotone. Sasuke nodded, this would be the way he could prove himself to his brother.

---------------

Sasuke walked coolly up to the Kohoha gates, having taken a few kunai and shuriken to himself to make it appear he'd been in a massive battle. His limping was very convincing as his eyes looked up to the guards who had jumped down to inspect the guest. The two chunnin looked at each other and nodded, picking him up and taking him straight to the hospital.

"No Way! U-Uchiha S-Sa-Sasuke!" One of the nurses chimed as she looked at the angelic being before her. She and several other nurses gathered round and took him to a room, treating the wounds and immediately calling forth team 7.

Sasuke let himself fall into a blissful sleep, knowing that when he awoke, his prey would be there and ready for the taking.

---------------

Several hours past as the spiky haired blonde sat off to the side, glacial eyes fixated on the sleeping man before him. 'Why come back all of the sudden….' Naruto's eyes remained on him.

"Naruto-kun…." Naruto's eyes turned to the door where the soft pink haired woman stood, emerald eyes turning to Sasuke, then back to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…he's…"

"I know…I don't understand it. Could this mean that Orochimaru found a better vessel?"

"I'm not sure, Sakura-chan…" Naruto hung his head as Sasuke shifted in the bed, eyes slowly opening with a soft sigh at the brightness of the room. "Mm…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto chimed, standing up above the sleepy Uchiha.

Sakura stood beside Naruto, looking down at the raven-haired beauty. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his head, giving a sudden gasp and reaching for his kunai, his eyes widen as he jumped back, pushing up against the corner of the room, looking around like an animal, gathering his surroundings and slowly slipping down the wall, holding his head.

"W-Where the hell am I?" He spat; obviously his acting skills had gotten better as he looked up at Naruto off to the side. Naruto approached him slowly, holding up his hands. "Its ok, Sasuke…you're in Konoha's hospital…"

Sasuke hung his head and sighed "Orochimaru…he…."

"What happened, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura spoke more timidly then she had ever done before.

Sasuke gave a convincing punch to the wall as the drywall crumbled under the strength of his punch. "Sakura…leave the room…this matter concerns Naruto. Not you." He looked up at Sakura with a cold glare.

She got a shiver down her spine as she saw his glare directed at her, with a simple bow of the head, she left the room silently.

"What's going on Sasuke…?" Naruto took a seat, leaning his elbows on his knees, azure eyes looking into the midnight eyes of Sasuke.

"Orochimaru found a new vessel…not only that but he took away the one thing I wanted to take away myself…"

"Itachi…you mean?"

"Yeah…dead but not at my hand…" His face twisted into a deep scowl as he brought his foot up and down, cracking the concrete floor. "I need you to come help me kill him…once and for all…" His voice was low and full of malice.

Naruto's eyes widen, anger filling them, it was clear he was ready to take out the snake.

"One thing though…Sakura is to stay out of this."

"Understood, Sasuke…" Naruto nodded slowly, standing. "…You know where he is?"

"I didn't spend 3 years of my life with him not to know all his little hideouts…" He muttered this quietly. "This replacement vessel is extremely strong though…we need to get there and kill them both before Orochimaru had the chance to transfer." Sasuke stood as well, stripping himself of his bandages.

"You place is still around…if you want clothing other then that…" Naruto gestured to the clothing that Orochimaru had supplied him. Sasuke nodded and opened the window. "Meet me at the gate in 5 minutes." With that Sasuke was gone without a trace.

--------------

Sasuke stood in his old room, dust coating every surface that met his eye. In silence he walked to Itachi's old room. The only clothing that could possibly fit him being in that room, in the drawer he had threatened to destroy so many times.

He stepped out of the room a few moments later, his brother's old clothing fitting a bit snug but it still fit.

The Uchiha turned and let his eyes trail over the estate, a certain sadness filling him at the fact, after this day. He couldn't ever return here, not to his memories, not to the place where he grew up.

Sasuke gave a sigh and turned away, heading for the gate. An eternity with the one whom he cared for the most was all the memory he needed, material things could be easily replaced. It was time to achieve his newest goal. With that, he lowered his head and disappeared into the shadows, running to the gate.

--------------

Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side for several miles, taking their time at first, then running as fast as they could to the west. "Hurry." Sasuke growled, running in the direction of the Akatsuki mansion, unknown to Naruto.

As they got about 5 minutes away Sasuke slowed more, stopping to have a drink, as he was growing fatigued at the challenge that now awaited him.

"Its close by…I hope you're prepared."

Naruto took a few steps forward and nodded. "Yeah…I can take whatever awaits me…"

Sasuke stood. "Good…"

Naruto soon felt the force of Sasuke's hit to the back of his head, cold steel meeting his neck, Sasuke standing against his back.

Naruto's eyes widen, as he looked up at him "S-Sasuke"

"Good bye Naruto…tell your kyuubi I'll be seeing him soon." With that, Sasuke gave a sudden stab through Naruto's neck, blood pouring out and staining the dirt road around him.

The world was spinning as tears ran down Naruto's cheeks, the world darkening as he slipped into the state between life and death.

---------------

"Hurry and finish…the body isn't going to hold out very long." The shadowy figure stood beside the body of Naruto as the kyuubi was being drawn out, Sasuke sitting as he watched the unearthly light emitting from the eye sockets, and mouth of his former friend. His head hung low as he began to realize something. He'd taken the life of his best friend, the one person who didn't take pity on him for the death of his family.

Sasuke found his fingers pulling at his raven hair as his eyes contorted into that of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Just another thing he gained in the murder of the one he considered friend.

The process finished with the lifeless shell of Naruto in the middle of the room. Other members of Akatsuki disappearing into the darkness as they went to their missions, Itachi, however, stepped down and knelt down beside his brother. "It'll hurt a bit at first, rest your eyes and you'll soon get used to it, otouto…" Itachi spoke in a hushed tone as he returned to his standing position.

The shadowed figure approached the two, crimson eyes looking up simultaneously at the man before them.

"Well done, Sasuke…come to my quarters tonight at dusk, we've some matters to discuss." With that the shadow faded into that which surrounded him, eyes the last to disappear.

Sasuke felt himself being lifted as he was pushed into the rock wall, warm lips meeting his. Sasuke melted into the feeling of the older Uchiha, feeling weak in the knees.

"Come, otouto…you've earned your treat for the night after your meeting."

Sasuke suddenly felt like a giddy. Yes giddy. A feeling that shocked even him as he approached the exit of the room. Just for a moment though, he turned to Naruto's body.

"It was for my happiness…I hope you understand, Naruto. Good bye." His head bowed as a slight sign of respect, leaving the room and the cold, betrayed eyes of the one he called friend.

----------------

The halls echoed with Sasuke's footsteps, he opened the door to the darkened room, which he'd been in before, taking a knee as the shadow figure approached him.

"Welcome, Sasuke…please have a seat."

----------------

Time past as a knock came to Itachi's door. 'Better not be Deidara asking to use me and otouto as subjects again.' He thought as he opened the door, Sasuke walking in slowly, keeping his head down and taking a seat on the bed.

Itachi approached and stood before him. "Well…?"

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, standing slowly.

"I'm your new partner Aniki."

Itachi turned for a moment, with a soft huff he turned and pushed Sasuke back, pinning him against the bed with a rough kiss. His hands trailed over the younger one's hips and slipped up his back, giving a hard bite to his lower lip, drawing blood and slipping his tongue over the bleeding spot.

"I couldn't ask for a better partner…" Itachi gave a seductive look as Sasuke allowed himself a small smile.

"Prove it then…" Sasuke returned the seductive tone as he bent his leg, pushing his hips up against Itachi's.

"Consider it a celebration then." Itachi let the words slip from his mouth right beside Sasuke's ear as he nibbled lightly on it, holding the wrists tightly and keeping them pinned against the bed.

Sasuke gave a shiver and pushed his hips up desperately. "A-Aniki…"

Itachi used a sheet and tied the younger Uchiha's hands up to the headboard, slowly raising his shirt and licking up and over the skin. He pushed Sasuke's shirt up and over his head, letting him use it as a bit of a pillow and support so he would be able to watch Itachi's every move comfortably.

The older Uchiha straddled Sasuke as he removed his own shirt, exposing the porcelain skin underneath. Itachi leaned in and dug his nails into Sasuke's side drawing blood up along his sides, making the younger Uchiha moan in almost a twisted kind of pleasure.

Itachi felt the edges of his mouth curve up in a smirk, leaning down and gathering the metallic liquid onto his tongue and lips, leaning up and sharing the taste with Sasuke in a forced kiss, rocking his hips and pushing their arousals together through the cloth that restricted them.

Sasuke gave a rough breath as Itachi hovered over him, his head growing dizzy in certain bliss.

Itachi leaned down and gave another breath of words into Sasuke's ear. "How about we give the neighbors a bit of competition?" He gave his hips a slight rock and let their pleasured areas push up against each other.

Sasuke let another suppressed sound slip him as he happily agreed to the competition, almost pitying any one who happened to walk the halls just then.

Itachi leaned down and nibbled Sasuke's neck, searching for the most sensitive area, as his fingers trailed Sasuke's pant line. It didn't take long for Itachi to lick a spot that made the less experienced Uchiha buck his hips up in a sudden pleasure he didn't realize he had.

Another smirk met Itachi's lips as he let his fingers slip down into Sasuke's pants, letting his fingers run over the curve, making Sasuke twist and pull on his restraints, his name escaping in a gasp with Itachi biting on the spot against his neck.

"A-Aniki!"

Crimson liquid ran down Sasuke's neck from the bite, making him shiver in another way he didn't realize he liked. Itachi sucked on the spot and leaned back. "If you want anything, you'll say it louder.

Itachi gave a harder push with two of his fingers giving a soft stroke to the curve. Sasuke gasped at the feeling and pushed up more, begging.

"A-ANKIKI PLEASE!"

Itachi ripped that which kept him from Sasuke away, slipping them off his ankles and admiring the view before him. "Hm…since it is your celebration…I'll give something for my otouto…"

He slipped up the horribly teased Sasuke, digging his nails into his chest and licking slowly down.

Sasuke soon found his pleasure inside Itachi's mouth, unable to hold himself back from moving his hips upward to meet Itachi's rolling tongue, sending feelings up his back and body as he got goose bumps from the hot breaths that engulfed him.

"ANIKI!" His pleasure came to a peek, the long raven haired Uchiha digging his nails into Sasuke's inner thigh. Itachi leaned up, licking his lips and sharing the substance with Sasuke.

Sasuke let his tongue explore Itachi's mouth, tasting both himself and the enticing taste of his brother.

"Onto your belly, now." The older Uchiha gave the order as he freed himself of his own clothing.

Sasuke did as told, rolling over and twisting his arms in almost a painful manner, but it all added up to pleasure as the familiar feeling pushed into him, thrusting him without any regard to the immense pain it caused the younger Uchiha.

"Hmmmmm…" Itachi's minor moan came out in almost a purr as his hands ran up Sasuke's back, then ripping them back down, leaving long thing lines of blood behind him, making Sasuke cry out as he just sped up, Sasuke's pain and blood giving Itachi a sadistic pleasure.

A white hot feeling suddenly rushed through both of them as Itachi hit the young raven haired Uchiha's pleasure spot, his body contorting in such a way that made even Itachi cry out.

Itachi laid up against Sasuke's back, panting and sweating, porcelain against moonlit skin, blood running between the two, Itachi leaving himself in his otouto.

Itachi leaned in a tad more, whispering into his ear.

"Welcome to Akatsuki, otouto."

Chapter 4 Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you all enjoyed it, and its horribly smutty end. See what happens when I listen to evil music while writing? "Deep in the night, I'm looking for some love. You tease me, oh please me, I want you to be my love toy!" XD Fun fun. Anyway, hope I met expectations. And let it be known, its not that I don't like Naruto, I just needed him to die. Sorry Naruto lovers. I'll update as soon as I can. Good day or night to you.


	5. Welcome To Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own any of its characters. I do own however this fiction. I shall eat you if you steal it and it won't be the pleasant eating either…

WARNING! (If you haven't read this enough in the earlier chapters by now… .) THIS FICTION CONTAINS BOYxBOY LOVE, INCEST, AND SEXUAL RELATIONS. ON TOP OF THAT A DASH OF VIOLENCE! IT MAKES FOR A GOOD CAKE. BUT IF IT'S NOT TO YOUR TASTE, PLEASE RELOACATE YOURSELF TO ANOTHER FICTION. THANK YOU.

AN: Wow…I never thought my first Naruto fan fiction would be this well liked in my wildest dreams! Thank you everyone! Please enjoy this latest chapter, by the looks of it there will be 3 more chapters after this, so, we're almost there! Now on with the show!

Chapter 5 Welcome To Akatsuki…

Much to Itachi's dismay, Sasuke was a cuddler. Though normally he would enjoy the warmth of his younger brother, it was hard to enjoy it in the night when he wanted to roll over. There was one thing that made up for it though, and that was the look on the raven-haired beauty's face as he slept.

Sasuke looked like he was in such a calm dream, an innocent air about him as Itachi ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. His onyx eyes gazed at the parted lips of his otouto, reaching out and running his thumb over them slightly, leaning in and giving him just a soft loving brush of the lips, enough that it made Sasuke smile childishly in his sleep, nuzzling himself even more into Itachi's shoulder.

This was bliss, a heaven made especially for Itachi in the arms of that, which was forbidden to him for so long. Itachi closed his eyes and took in the feeling of Sasuke's breath against his skin, allowing himself a smile. Perhaps he didn't mind this.

-------------

The dawn came with the feeling of a weight being lifted off of Itachi's chest, muttering something about hunger and clothing. The sound of the door opening and the sounds that followed made Itachi want to kill, like his younger brother; he didn't enjoy being shaken from his slumbers.

"Time to get up, Uchihas, Unn!" Deidara sang as he jumped and landed atop both of the disgruntled brothers, not really noticing the fact they were lacking clothing. "We've got to begin the welcoming process, yeah. Breakfast and such, yeah!" Breakfast was always better when someone new was being welcomed into the organization. Deidara particularly enjoyed the food that was prepared when Itachi joined; surely it would be just as good if not better for the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke gave a loud growl and a harsh command. "GET OFF!" Itachi gave his command coolly at nearly the same time. "You've 3 seconds to get off and get out of my room…"

Deidara huffed and suddenly felt himself being lifted up, a feeling he had grown used to. Sasori stood in the doorway, using his pupettering skills on Deidara as he took him out of the room with a low grumble.

"Sasori-danna, unn! I was just waking them up, yeah." Deidara whined as he was walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Unnessisary acts are annoying, let them get themselves up." His voice was dull and bored as he let Deidara walk on his own. The grumbles and unn's fading as they walked farther away.

"Now I see why you don't enjoy your neighbors." Sasuke muttered, rubbing his shoulder and wrapping up in the covers.

Itachi just sighed and wrapped up in his own blanket, wandering to a beautiful set of drawers off to the side, he took out his usual set of clothing. He took his old clothing and tossed some at Sasuke. "I'm going to take a bath…clean yourself up and dress."

With that Itachi turned and left the room, an aroma slipping from the hall as he walked out, aroma of food Sasuke could only dream about.

---------------

Sasuke sat quietly fixing his hair so it didn't fly everywhere, as it tended to do when he slept like he did. Itachi walked into the room, a towel covering his shoulders as he sat beside the fire to let his hair dry a little quicker. Sasuke couldn't help but admire the raven strands that adorned his other brother.

Itachi reached for a brush and ran it through his hair, a few drops of water running down his bare back and gathering at the band of his pants. Sasuke slipped out and over, lightly touching his hand and slipping an arm around Itachi's feminine waist. "May I, nii-san…?"

Itachi looked over his shoulder and handed him the brush. "Go ahead…" Sasuke took the brush and nodded, slowly running it though the long strands of hair that flowed down Itachi's back. Sasuke couldn't help but run his fingers through the cascading waterfall of coal colored locks. It felt like silk in between his fingers as he continued to brush it.

Itachi closed his eyes, placing his arms back to hold himself up, having his hair messed with and brushed made him drowsy, it was a feeling he adored more then anything else, probably the only thing he did enjoy aside from killing and his otouto.

Sasuke finished brushing it, but was far from finished with touching it. He twisted the strands of raven hair around his fingers, eyes filled with admiration. Sasuke hadn't done this since he was 7, yet the feeling hadn't changed. He always wanted to grow his hair out like this; to be just like his nii-san, but after the massacre…nothing like that seemed right.

Itachi, by this time, was sound asleep, lying in Sasuke's lap like a kitten, curled up next to him. Sasuke noticed this and let his hands trail over Itachi's features, his fingers running over his lips, slowly up the slight curve of his cheeks and over the slight premature wrinkle he had just beside his nose. He found his hands trailing down just under his chin and slowly down his neck.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke sighed softly, leaning down and letting his lips meet the lips of his Aniki. Leaning up Sasuke lightly hugged himself to Itachi, eyes closed as well.

The older Uchiha stirred and opened his eyes, finding strands of raven hair from his brother's bangs hanging in his own eyes. "Otouto…off." He yawned a bit, sitting up as Sasuke let go.

"Need to get to the breakfast…" He muttered this quietly as he reached for his Akatsuki cloak, words held down with sleep.

Sasuke nodded and stood with Itachi, walking to the door way as they left for the lavish banquet.

----------------

Sasuke let his eyes look over the massive amounts of food on the table, he wasn't used to this one bit.

Zetsu, the one whom he had a not so pleasant encounter with before was sitting at the far end next to Kisame, clearly having been reassigned to each other. Across from them were Deidara and Sasori, who both looked particularly tired, though Deidara was helping himself to a large cup of what smelled like coffee. Surely that would turn out badly later on.

Two other men sat towards the center of the table, one of which was praying, silver hair swept back in a manner that was just so. Itachi leaned up next to Sasuke's ear, telling him who was who. "The one who's praying is Hidan…just don't insult his religion…"

Sasuke's eyes turned to the one who sat next to Hidan, whispering silently. "And him?"

Itachi tugged Sasuke to the seat he would be in, the seat, which Orochimaru used to sit in. "He's Kakuzu…throw a dollar at him if you're ever in a tense spot and he'll go away."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and remained stoic just like his brother. At a glance you'd think they were twins, except one was without a cloak.

Sasuke helped himself to the food before him; as did everyone else, conversation mostly remaining between partners. A few words were exchanged between Sasuke and Hidan, mostly pertaining to Sasuke's religion.

A voice came over the room as the table disappeared slowly, everyone standing as the room dimmed, the shadowed figure stepped in, everyone bowed their heads, Sasuke did best to imitate their actions.

"Sasuke-san…welcome to Akatsuki. You're taking your master's place…" The shadowed figure simply handed Sasuke the traditional cloak and ring. "I'd have a mission for you but it seems you've already completed it…good work. The rest of you have your assignments, get going." With that the shadowed figure simply disappeared, leaving the other members to their jobs.

However Sasuke got that oh to familiar feeling of eyes digging into his back. He turned his head a little to find Zetsu and Kisame glaring at the Uchiha, the only two left in the room aside from himself and Itachi.

Kisame and Zetsu passed a few words between themselves before they got up and left for their mission.

"What's so special about him that he gets special treatment from the boss…praise. Psh…" it sounded like Zetsu's voice.

"He stole my best partner…I don't think he should get away with that." Kisame.

"Oh no no no…. and for the ravening of my mouth, along with his vial brother…"

"Of course…"

Surely a shark could understand how sensitive a flytrap's mouth was, and seeing how the outside was set a flame, the mouth was probably in great pain. Kisame could relate with Zetsu on many accounts after all flytraps and sharks were very similar. Both were scavengers and both had something against the youngest Uchiha.

-------------------

Kisame stood over the mangled body of what appeared to be one of Orochimaru's spies, Samehada crawling atop Kisame's shoulder. Zetsu inspected the body of the man.

"Am I allowed to eat him?" the voice was timid.

"Let me eat him!" the voice was rough.

Kisame gave a small grunt. "Eat him if you want…not like we can't get the information we need from the runt Uchiha." Sure Kisame liked the effect he had on Itachi, but the fact he was now a higher rank then him was enough to make his blood boil. He'd taken his prey, and a shark never takes that well.

Zetsu finished his meal and looked towards Kisame. "Why not do the same to the Uchiha then? No one has to know…if we get rid of the evidence."

Kisame gave a slight smirk, though he made it more evident then his usual toothy grin. "I like the way you think Zetsu…shall we?"

The flytrap slowly slipped into the ground, leaving nothing behind of their victim.

-------------------

Sasuke sighed, the sun growing low in the west as he sat on the branch that overlooked the lake, his Akatsuki cloak blowing lightly in the breeze, the ring on the smallest finger of his left hand catching the light of the sunset. Itachi stood above him, eyes looking down towards the younger Uchiha, slipping down and wrapping his arms around Sasuke, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. "Funny how you found your way here…otouto…"

Sasuke closed his eyes halfway, leaning back slightly into his brother's arms. "How is that amusing to you?"

Itachi leaned his forehead on the top of Sasuke's head. "I came here when I first joined as well. I grew bored of it…though now it seems a little more interesting." He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his cloak, slipping a hand in and up Sasuke's shirt, letting his fingers brush over his chest.

Sasuke shifted a little. "N-Not now, nii-san…"

"Why not, hm?" Itachi's lips brushed Sasuke's ear as he pulled him back a bit more.

"I just want to think for a bit that all…" He gave a sigh closing his eyes.

"Is it about that kyuubi…?" Itachi's voice was low, stoic.

"He was my friend…his blood stains my hands just like the clan's blood stains yours…" Sasuke hung his head, pulling at his own hair.

Itachi sighed and hugged Sasuke tighter. "Otouto…lose yourself in sadness and your appeal to me will slip away." He gave him a kiss to the neck, brushing his lips over the cursed seal, sending a jolt of fire down Sasuke's body, giving a soft hiss at the feeling.

"If you want to get over it…look at what you have. You've joined Akatsuki, you've gained the Mangekyo Sharingan…and most of all…" The longhaired man gave a soft lick to Sasuke's ear. "…You have your Aniki. Let your heart grow cold to the matter."

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine with the final words as his mind trailed back to his original purpose…to kill the man whose arms he sat in now. But this man was his happiness as well…such an irony couldn't rip him apart more.

The younger Uchiha found himself being torn again between what was right and what made him happy. Just as his thoughts began to build and come to a boil Itachi's lips came to meet his, thoughts coming to a shatter as he returned to his original decision, though the voice in the back of his mind remained.

"Shall I leave you to think for a bit more?" Itachi spoke quietly as he pulled back.

"Yeah…I'll follow in a moment…"

With that Itachi turned and headed back, the trees shaking as he faded in the distance; leaving Sasuke with his head back against the tree.

The air was very still as things were settling into night, but the stillness was an unnatural one. Sasuke picked up on this quick as he ducked down, nearly missing the giant wrapped sword, feeling the familiar jaws of Zetsu closing around his leg.

"My kind never take it lightly when someone steals our prey." Kisame spoke in almost a laugh as he drew out several shuriken, sending them into the immobile Sasuke.

The Uchiha cried out as they dug into his chest and sides, blood spilling from his wounds, some slipping from his mouth as he gave another yell. "You bastards!"

Zetsu opened the jaws and let him fall to the ground, it proved to be a mistake.

Sasuke lurched forward as he activated his sharingan, appearing behind Kisame and plunging a kunai into his back, jumping backwards as Zetsu came up from below. "Shit…"

His injuries were starting to get to him as he suddenly found himself pinned against a tree with Samehada digging into his skin, his chakara being drawn out as it began to saw itself into him, yelling out again as he found it harder and harder to draw up the sharingan.

"I've got you right where I--…" Kisame's words fell short as a large shuriken cut into the shark man, who was no more then half of what he was as the corpse slipped forward the other half falling down and out of the trees.

Sasuke pushed the massive sword off of him as his eyes searched the area, waiting for the flytrap to show itself. Just as he caught eye of it, Zetsu lurched up. Sasuke reacted quickly as he made the necessary hand signs.

"Katon! Gokakyou no jutsu!"

Fire rained down the plant as Zetsu fell back, Itachi standing above Sasuke as he watched the attack being performed and executed.

Here they were…two live Akatsuki members, and two dead ones. A silent law having been broken; betrayal amongst the clan, however, the blame wasn't to fall upon the corpses that lay in front of them.

"Damnit…" Itachi knew the consequences that now faced him…

…Exile and certain assassination

Chapter 5 end, sorry if characters seem OC-ish in this chapter. I don't particularly like fighting scenes myself and I like Zetsu and Kisame very much. (Akatsukilove) However, just as Naruto's death was necessary to move the plot along, this was too. I hope you liked it even if it was very different from the last few chapters. I promise some interesting happenings in chapter 6. Please review, thank you very much for your time.


	6. Right And Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own a few cents and an Itachi plushie. That's about it.

WARNING! THIS FICTION CONTAINS BOYxBOY LOVE AND YAOI INCEST! MAY RESULT IN SMEXINGS. IF YOU AREN'T INTO THAT PLEASE RELOCATE YOURSELF. THANK YOU!

An: Oh my! I'm so sorry for not updating! It's been such a wild couple of weeks! I've got a new niece! Her name is Page and she's so cute! My anime convention went well also! I took my time off from writing to complete my cosplay stuff. Also I've been working on some AMV's. Anyone up for some Itachi singing "I'm too sexy"? Again I'm sorry for the delay, I've had major writers block on this. ' Please enjoy the chapter though!

Chapter 6: Right and Wrong

Itachi took hold of Sasuke's hand, pulling him without giving a thought to Sasuke's wounds. He rushed to the lake that was before him, channeling the chakara to his feet and taking off with great speed.

Sasuke was dazed at the sudden rush, his wounds bleeding profusely.

"W-What is it?" His voice was slightly muffled by the sound of wind passing the two, raven locks rushing behind Itachi.

"There's no way we can prove that we didn't attack them first. The blame will fall on us no matter what we do." Itachi's voice was stoic as ever. The tone always annoyed Sasuke to no end.

"There are two of us to stand up for each other though!" Sasuke ripped away from Itachi and ran along side of him as they reached the forest, jumping gracefully as they often did, leaving no trace of themselves as they went.

Itachi simply speed up, a sign of annoyance. "…And there are two bodies, otouto."

Sasuke growled louder, it wasn't fair. How could they just ignore them!

As though Itachi had read his mind he explained.

"In an organization of S-ranked criminals, there has to be some sort of order. If there wasn't, then everyone would be killing each other and it would become a mess. A power struggle, if you will. Hence, there are laws set down just silently. Don't kill each other, and keep the organization intact."

Sasuke nodded as the finger on which his ring sat began to burn, causing him to give a surprised yelp. Itachi's ring had begun to heat and burn as well, though his voice remained silent as always.

"They've discovered the bodies." Itachi ripped the ring free of his finger and simply dropped it, never showing any sign of pain.

Sasuke did much of the same as he looked towards Itachi, "What's this mean?"

"We've been exiled. There will be a hefty bounty on our heads now. I've no doubt there will be a lot of difficulty in finding a secure place. The Akatsuki have many connections and they tend to use them."

Sasuke's eyes turned down. This wasn't happening. How could this happen? Surely the higher beings, if there was one, were looking down on him and laughing at his situations.

He'd lost his family.

He'd lost his brother.

Happiness.

Love.

Gone.

False hate left in their wake.

He'd gotten stronger with passing years to kill the one whose arms he now longed to be in to comfort the pains and scars of his life.

He'd found his brother.

He'd found his happiness.

…And now he was running to keep that.

Tears burned the corner of the teen's eyes, fighting back the urge to just yell out and destroy everything around him. Midnight eyes turned up as he watched his brother running in front of him, his back, and shadow, a sight he was only too used to.

"Nii-san…" His voice came out in a way that sounded hopeless, the wounds in his side and chest from the shuriken were losing a lot of blood and he found the world was becoming darker and darker with every step. He knew he couldn't keep up, and the anger dwelling so hotly inside him didn't make it any better.

"Nii….san…"His words were weak, angered and hollow. Sasuke fell forward, hands out stretched to Itachi as the image of his older brother's back slowly faded, wind whipping and twisting around him as he fell.

------------------

Everything was still, the world was warm as the smell of his brother filled Sasuke's senses.

"You're awake at last…" Itachi's voice came from the side as Sasuke held tight to his brother's cloak. Sitting up slowly, finding his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, however they burned and hurt him deeply.

Was it the wounds that hurt though?

"I thought you were stronger then that otouto…" Itachi's face was stoic, his voice dull. This was like a stab in the heart to Sasuke as he touched one of the bandages, wishing so desperately for Itachi to turn around and look at him.

The raven-haired teen slowly crawled over and touched Itachi's shoulder. "Nii-san…"

Itachi's eyes turned as he looked at the young Uchiha without so much as letting down his sharingan. In a way, ignoring him, yet, in a way looking at him. It wasn't enough for Sasuke.

Frustration began to boil inside the teen as he took hold of Itachi's collar, glaring at him, crimson meeting crimson as his sharingan replaced the deep blue eyes.

"Give me a chance…one mess up shouldn't change anything."

"You were careless. One mistake could kill us both."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You were the one who was wounded."

"You can't say you haven't been before!" Sasuke hissed his words, pushing and gripping the black fishnet shirt between his fingers.

Itachi's answer came out as coolly and calm as always. "I can say that I haven't been so careless as my otouto to be seriously wounded by one of my alleged commrads. You've the Mangekyo Sharingan now…you've no reason to be in such a state."

Sasuke let a lower threatening growl emit from his throat as he pushed forward, whipping a hand around in an attempt to throw a punch aimed at Itachi's cheek.

Itachi simply caught the attack in his hand and pushed Sasuke forward and onto the ground, not bothering to be concerned over the wounds his brother had.

The younger Uchiha gave a slight groan as he rolled over, holding his side as he struggled to sit up, his eyes bleeding back into the sharingan as he pushed forward, instead of attacking, he wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's shoulders, forcing a deep kiss onto his brother as he glared at him. A fight with fists would be too much of a strain, perhaps this would get Itachi's attention.

Itachi simply sighed into it, giving his usual stoic look, slipping a hand up around Sasuke's neck and pushing him back, crawling on top.

"I hope you realize how much you still need to grow, otouto…" Itachi ran a hand down the younger Uchiha's cheek, his thumb brushing his swollen lips.

Sasuke squirmed under him, Itachi pulling at the bandages and leaning down more, pulling Sasuke up, his breath just brushing over his neck.

The teen felt shivers run up his back as he pushed more onto his brother just out of habit.

"Don't be so foolish." Itachi's words cut deep into Sasuke as he forced his lips upon the other, biting down hard on the younger's lower lip, drawing blood up and sitting back on his stomach.

"You seem to act as though you have some kind of hold over me…you don't have even the littlest hold over me, otouto." Itachi grabbed hold of the bandages that wrapped around Sasuke's chest.

He winced at the pressure applied to his wounds as he was raised up just a little more Itachi whispering right into his ear, lips brushing against his skin.

"I could kill you right now and not feel the littlest bit of remorse. If it means my survival and your peace then I will. Remember who you're with, Sasuke. I've had the Mangekyo sharingan a lot longer then you have…I can use it in ways you could never begin to imagine."

Sasuke's eyes were wide now, this was the cold feeling he had always received from Itachi. Not the warmth that seemed to have developed over the last few weeks.

"I think punishment is in order…" Itachi's words came out in a slight purr as he ripped the bandages off of Sasuke, lightly rocking his hips against his and using those bandages to tie back the teen's arms.

Sasuke twisted underneath the older Uchiha as the cold air hit his wounds and made him hiss in pain. The pain only mixed with his sudden lust that seemed to be spurred on all of the sudden with the almost animalistic way Itachi was treating him.

Itachi took out a kunai and pushed it through Sasuke's restraints, pinning his arms up above his head as he dug it into a nearby tree root. Crimson eyes roamed over the moonlit skin of his otouto, thin elegant fingers soon followed the gaze.

Slow.

The older Uchiha dug his nails into the light wounds on Sasuke's side, letting them bleed again, dipping his fingers in the blood and trailing them over the younger Uchiha's torso. He drew little patterns with the blood against Sasuke's skin, nothing in particular besides lazy scribbles, however, they were elaborate and beautiful works.

The light touches and the burning feeling that mixed with it tortured Sasuke, eyes closing tight, his own sharingan remaining in the place of darkened eyes. His hips naturally pushed up when Itachi's fingers ran just under his navel. He could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips, hear the same sound in his ears, and feel the familiar ache in his stomach.

Hurt.

Itachi allowed himself a small smirk, pushing his palm into the wounds, sending waves of pain up the younger's body as he leaned down, biting down on the spot of Sasuke's neck that made him desperate.

Sasuke contorted under the weight of his brother, giving a sharp gasp of pain as everything was building, his hips pushing up, searching for the friction he so desperately needed.

Itachi finished his marking of Sasuke and leaned up.

"Feeling needy, otouto…?"

Sasuke whimpered slightly as Itachi pushed his palm on another wound, his other hand trailing over his arousal.

"Aniki…I-I…"

Itachi smirked again, taking Sasuke's chin between his fingers and tilting his head back just slightly, sharingan meeting sharingan.

"You know your place don't you?"

Sasuke didn't emotionally enjoy this treatment, but his body flourished in it. He couldn't give Itachi the satisfaction of success just yet though, shooting him a deathly glare, still wanting to assert his dominance.

Itachi simply raised and eye brow as he reached back, taking out a small shuriken.

"I'll have that changed then, foolish otouto."

The older Uchiha removed Sasuke's clothing slowly, taking the shuriken and cutting lightly into the smooth skin of his inner thigh. He watched as Sasuke writhed in a slightly pleasured pain.

Sasuke wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Hot tears were burning in the corner of his eyes as he let out a low whimper.

"A-Aniki…"

Itachi looked up at his otouto and set the shuriken aside, noting the tears that were running down the Younger Uchiha's cheeks. He reached forward and removed the restraints, moving behind him and wrapping his arms around the shaken teen.

"Relax…you've learned your lesson, otouto."

Sasuke leaned back against Itachi, panting softly, his arousal starting to hurt with need.

Love.

Itachi took note of it silently and gave a lick to the tears that ran down the teen's face, slipping his hands in front and lightly pumping Sasuke's length through his fingers.

"You're desperate, hm?"

Sasuke gave a hot breath, pushing back against his aniki. His hips pushing up against that, which gave him what, he so desperately needed. Blinded by lust and the need to be wanted by Itachi.

The older Uchiha simply worked Sasuke up almost to his peek then let go, causing him to lean forward, holding tightly to the grass, panting and whimpering. "Please aniki…"

Lust.

Itachi stood slowly and removed his own clothing, spreading out the cloak Sasuke wore, sitting and pulling Sasuke into his lap, raising him up and sheathing himself inside the desperate Uchiha. Giving a simple command.

"Move."

Sasuke did as told and slowly rocked his hips with a hard bounce now and then, his back pushing up against Itachi's chest.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to find the pace that made both of them cry out.

Everything grew dizzy for a few moments as both panted and sweat in their climax.

"A-Aniki…I-I love you…" Sasuke's words were muffled and strangled by his lack of breath as he lay down quietly beside Itachi.

The older Uchiha was lightly holding his head, the intense pleasure making him dizzier then he was used to.

"I love you too, otouto…"

He reached back and let his ebony locks free of the tie that held them back, laying down next to Sasuke and embracing him.

Sasuke was his and his alone. He was both his toy and his pet. His lover atop all of that.

-------------

The weeks that followed were riddled with battles and long periods of running. Sasuke found that the Mangekyo had made him a lot stronger then he'd imagined it would. Shedding blood grew a lot easier, but he also found he was growing more and more stoic, just like Itachi.

He could remember the first time he had to kill someone on this trip, he'd gotten ill off to the side just after. Now the kills seemed to sustain him as time went on.

Conversations between the two remained little, at least they had conversation. Sasuke was glad, in a kind of bliss every time he could exchange a few words with Itachi. His get away was placed on his brother's lips, his heaven in his brother's arms.

One thing plagued him though.

_"I could kill you right now and not feel the littlest bit of remorse. If it means my survival and your peace then I will. Remember who you're with, Sasuke."_

Sasuke cringed, everyday the words rang so clearly in his ears. It was starting to get to him and he could tell. The forced and fake hatred seemed to bubble up and claw at his mental stability. The curse seal on his collar seemed to take to that fondly as it burned and reacted every time.

"Was this right?" The thought echoed through Sasuke's mind as he sat in front of a fire, located beside a creek stocked with plenty of fish.

"What about revenge?"

"What about mother and father?"

"They WANT you to kill him."

"You see them in your dreams."

"What's happiness but a fleeting life?"

"You're no better then him."

The ghosts of his family haunted him. They begged him every night to turn to the one he called brother and take his life in the most violent way possible.

It made him sick.

This night though…it haunted him more then ever. He thought he was losing his mind as he pulled at the raven locks that hung in his eyes. Sharingan fading in and out of his eyes.

Was this right? Was it ok? He killed EVERYONE. He's not your happiness. There is no such thing as happiness. You saw him as a hero before…and he killed everyone. Can't you imagine what he'll do now that you see him as a lover? He could kill you…he could torture you in the worst way possible out of selfishness.

"Stop it…"He whispered to himself, bringing his legs to his chest.

"Stop it…" He whispered again, glad Itachi wasn't there to see him so vulnerable. He'd gone to get firewood a while ago. He'd be back soon.

The curse mark on his shoulder began to burn furiously, twisting up his skin making him fall to the ground.

It was taking over.

That murderous feeling. It was controlling him like a puppet. Holding back the side that loved Itachi. The only side immerging was that of the curse mark. What it was founded on. What it thrived on.

Everything in his body was telling him to kill Itachi when he returned. To destroy the one he called aniki.

Sasuke felt his eyes closing as the world was becoming clouded, he was losing sense of himself. He wasn't himself. Something false was controlling him.

Hate.

----------

There's Chapter 6 everyone….FINALLY! I know man. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting. I've had such a hard time with this chapter, but we're almost there. School starts for me next week but I'm going to try to have this story done by this weekend. Only one chapter left. Thank you everyone for your support and please review. It makes me so happy and it gives me such inspiration to write more.


End file.
